Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by LadyMiss
Summary: Bella, a talented thief doesn't care about the consequences. Edward a ruthless mobster who definitely cares about the implications. Bella managed to steal from the wrong man, and the consequences of just exactly whom she stole from come crashing down around her. Mobward. Thiefella. Darkward. This story does have dark themes, please do not read unless you are 18 years or older.
1. Chapter 1

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**

**Disclaimer: **So, all of this lovely stuff belongs to the amazing imagination of Ms Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. I just play in the sandbox with her characters.. and mess them up a little. :)

So, this is a brand new story for me. Please leave a review on what you think. I would be very much appreciative and would send lots and lots of chocolate chip cookies your way!

****This story is rated M, if you are underage (below 18.. yes, I'm talking to you little chickens) or have a problem with this, then please navigate back to a suitable page.

Hang on to your panties.

**Chapter One**

It was fucking freezing out, and I had been waiting on this stupid platform for the past forty-five minutes. It was one of those older platforms, completely exposed and it made me feel uneasy.

I took a drag of my Lucky, and flicked the ashes to the ground. Watching as they blew away in the wind.

It was the beginning of winter and there was nothing more I wanted right now than my shitty sleeping bag and my comfy socks.

I looked around again, just making sure I hadn't missed him. It was half eight, and the sky was black. It had been dark for most of the day. I scoffed as I thought of the weather, fuck you New York.

For a Thursday night the platform was still busy. People coming in and out for maybe work, or home. I saw some girls wearing tight skirts and see through shirts, intending for a night on the town. Teeth chattering, blue lips and shivering. I chuckled.

Hypothermia is a ho, silly bitches.

A tall, dark skinned man caught my eye. A few years older than me, probably in his mid to late twenties I guessed. He looked at me and gave me a wink. He sat down on one of the benches with a black duffle bag that he placed next to him.

I smiled and looked away.

A train pulled into the platform and he got up, leaving the duffle behind on the bench and boarded the train. It was quick to pick up its passengers and depart.

I walked slowly towards the black duffle, making sure I wasn't suspicious, but all the while making sure no one realised he had left it behind.

I quickly grabbed the bag and made my way out of Penn Station. It was a fucking maze to me.

Not wanting to be anywhere near there, I hailed a cab and went back over the bridge to Greenwood.

My heart was pounding, my breaths were short and fast, my throat was dry, but I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face.

I had it. The shit that was going to get me the hell outta Brooklyn. I was still smiling as I paid the cab driver a couple of twenties and got out a few blocks short of where I was staying.

I started walking - heading south towards the warehouses along the river.

The warehouse I was staying in looked like it had been abandoned for a while by my guess, but it was the best place for someone like me to hide.

It was big. Lots of windows, half of them broken, no dividing walls and a shit tonne of concrete compete with graffiti. There were a few large columns in the middle of the room and a sort of loft bit at the very end of it, without any stairs, which as you could tell is extremely helpful. I had set up camp in the corner of the place - away from the windows and furthest from the doors.

It wasn't ideal and it left me slightly exposed - but what can a girl do.

I couldn't have an apartment in my name, let alone a bank account or a credit card. Never leave a trail.

Never.

That was the first rule.

The second? Shoot first - ask questions later.

I toted the duffle over to where I slept and placed it carefully on my makeshift bed. Basically, a sleeping bag and a sort of lumpy pillow. I didn't mind, it kept me warm and if I ever needed to up and leave I wouldn't really miss it. Even though it was sub zero and cost a pretty penny - not like I paid for it though.

I took a seat on the cold concrete floor. I'm normally the first to bitch about the cold, but I could not give a fuck right now. I pulled the black bag towards me, and took out its contents.

A manila folder, a couple of pages of blue prints, about hundred grand cash in non-marked bills and an invitation - which had me intrigued.

I opened the folder carefully, my hands shaking slightly with excitement. The left side had a few black and white photos while the right had a few A4 pages of information.

I quickly scanned over the pages. Basically, I grab some photos of some documents in a safe, hand them over to the Russians and I get another two hundred thousand. Should be easy enough, although the Russians are shady as fuck.

The blueprints were of a building called Breaking Dawn. A gentleman's club that was just over in Redhook. The room I had to break into in order to get to the safe and crack it, was right next to the bar and the VIP room.

I groaned, rolling my eyes and threw the blueprints aside, deciding to tackle the _minor_ details later.

I pulled the photographs towards me.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph.

I took a deep breath in and studied the photograph once more.

The mark was Edward Cullen.

'Fuck me' I breathed.

It's going to be nearly impossible. But fuck it. I'm going to try.

I knew as soon as I thought that, not only was I utterly and completely fucked in the head… this just might get me killed. Or worse - on Edward Cullen's radar.

**- Ain't No Rest For The Wicked - **

_'Again, Isabella. For fucks sake!' He yelled at me. _

_I was trying my hardest. My muscles ached from my exertion, screaming in protest for me to move any harder or faster. _

_'I cant!' I cried. Please, I thought. Please. This would be the third life I had taken today. _

_So much red in my ledger. _

_Tears were streaming down my face from frustration. I stared straight at Afton. He was lower level in Aro's sick, twisted 'guard'._

_Afton laughed at me. Kept taunting about how I was a woman, and the only thing I was worthy of was a cock in my mouth. _

_I growled in anger and hit him square in the jaw. He wasn't expecting the hit and stumbled back a few paces. _

_He spat out some blood, and what I thought looked like a tooth. It was my turn to laugh._

_'Getting beaten up by a girl? Fuck you, asshole!' I screamed as I lunged at him again. This time knocking him to the ground and swiftly breaking his neck. _

_I relished in the snap that it made and grinned. _

_Poor idiot didn't even get a hit in. I shook my head in disappointed. _

_They were either getting worse, or I was getting better._

_I got up off of Afton and turned back to Aro, my demonic smirk still in place. _

_'And that's what you get when you push, daddy dearest' I whispered in his ear and moaned. The pervert always had a thing for underage girls. _

**_Pretty_**_ underage girls – and I fit the bill to a 'T'. _

_At 16, with long chestnut hair down to the swell of my pert ass and generously sized cleavage – well I was every man's wet dream. _

_And I fucking knew it. I walked back inside Aro's castle with the thought that someday soon, I'm going to slaughter Aro Volturi._

_And enjoy it._

I woke with a start. Beads of cold sweat had formed on my forehead. I swiped at my face with my hands but paused.

Something definitely wasn't right. I gritted my teeth and prepared for the onslaught.

**- Ain't No Rest For The Wicked -**

****EEEEEP. *Peeks out behind fingers* So how did it go? Love, hate or otherwise. Leave some love... Or constructive criticism? Reviews are crack to my caffeine addicted mind!

Promise that Mobward will be introduced soon. We just have to have a little background, before I let them mess each other up!

Much love to you all!

LadyMiss


	2. Chapter 2

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**

**B/N: **So, I'm back in the sandpit with Chapter Two. Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long! You guys were just so nice for putting me on alerts and updates. So much love. All of you seriously brighten my day!

Also, if you leave anonymous reviews (which you're allows to of course) I can't reply to them, so I reply to the ones that I can.

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement intended. They're all SM's. I just take them out of the box and pull them apart and put all the pieces back together – cracks and all.

Also, I do not employ the services of a beta, nor anything like that. I am relying on (what I think to be) awesome spelling and grammar skills. So alas, all my mistakes are my own.

_'There ain't not rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing for free.' Cage the Elephant_

**Chapter Two **

**BPOV**

_I woke with a start. Beads of cold sweat had formed on my forehead. I swiped at my face with my hands but paused. _

_Something definitely wasn't right. I gritted my teeth and prepared for the onslaught. _

I pulled my Desert Eagle on something that moved out of the corner of my left eye.

I squeezed the trigger and the shot rang out around the warehouse. Nothing squeaked, squawked, yelled or moved.

I sighed in relief.

Fuck I had to get out of here. Cabin fever or something definitely.

I scrubbed at my face, feeling my eyes stinging from lack of sleep and my muscles aching from the concrete floor. I got myself up off the ground and pulled on some black jeans and a red flannel shirt that didn't smell too bad. I chucked on my Docs and was good to go.

I hated this whole squatting thing. Waking up feeling dirty, wearing the same socks three days in a row and not washing your hair for fucking weeks.

I holstered my two black Desert Eagles in the back of my jeans, and grabbed my leather jacket. I stared at the manila folder on the floor, before deciding to pick it up and stuff it in my jacket.

I walked out of the warehouse. Looking around at the scenery, I knew how much I loved Brooklyn, I did. It's just that the east coast held a few too many bad memories for me.

The sky was bleak, and it was drizzling with rain. I pulled my hood over my head and continued walking towards the nearest place that could sell me caffeine.

It was still early, probably only twenty to six. There were garbage trucks emptying bins, a few cars heading out on the streets but not too many souls lingering around.

I enjoyed the quiet. I could faintly hear the hustle and bustle of the city, but nothing too disturbing.

A diner came up in my sight and I waited before I knew someone would be coming out of the joint. I saw a man throwing some money down on a table before tucking his wallet back into the left hand side of his suit jacket.

'Left hand side' I breathed to myself.

I honestly preferred doing this on the subway at peak hour, rather than at ass crack of dawn when your mark is going to remember exactly who ran into him and when.

Jogging a little, I tried my best to 'accidentally' bump into him. My hand smoothly slithered inside his pocket. I took his wallet and I slipped it up my sleeve.

Keeping my head down, I apologised for my clumsiness and he walked off rolling his eyes. I stepped into the diner and ordered a coffee straight up. No sugar, no milk.

Sitting down at one of the booths nearest to the corner of the place, I pulled out the manila folder just as the lovely old lady behind the counter served me my cup of black liquid goodness.

Sighing after taking the first sip, I opened up the folder and looked through all of it again.

I put Edward Cullen's photo right to the back of the pile before my lady bits could get all tingly and looked to the next photo in the stack. It was a picture of the safe I am supposedly to crack.

Why did I agree to this in the first place?

It was a _Narcissus. _Only thirty of them were made in the world. They werevirtually impossible to break into using modern means. It stands at six feet tall and nearly a foot deep made entirely of steel and sheathed in chrome-plated aluminium. It uses a six number dial code, meaning I can't break into it electronically, the steel means I can't use any of my tools, especially since the stupid room is located so closely to absolutely every-fucking-thing.

Jesus. What on earth was Cullen keeping in there? Gold bars?

I took a deep breath and gathered myself. I can do this.

I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way.

I started scribbling things down that would be useful. I had the blueprints pretty much memorised, I had dealt with a safe like this once before knowing how amazingly hard it was going to be to break.

I would need at least seven minutes in that office alone, eight was going to be pushing it. The only time I would be able to even think about getting in there is when the club is open to patrons, and when Cullen is occupied by either his goons or tits.

'Hey girl.' A deep voice rumbled from across the table.

Startled, I grabbed all my papers stuffing them to the side before looking up. I relaxed a little.

'Jacob' I nodded at my fence. 'What brings you to this part of town?'

Jacob and I had known each other for a while. He was never any good at the stealing part, amazing at the trading though. My middleman and he was a damn good one at that. Although the fucker always tries to rip me for ten percent of whatever he fences.

Hell no.

He smiled wolfishly. 'You of course.' He finished with a wink.

I narrowed my eyes but motioned for him to continue.

'I had a little birdie whisper in my ear the other day that there's a big job that gonna go down behind Cullen's back.' He paused. 'Wouldn't happen to know anything about that would ya, Bella?'

I raised my eyebrows.

He chuckled and called the biddy from behind the counter to order some breakfast.

'My treat.' I told him, taking another sip of my coffee.

His head turned to the side. 'Why?' He asked suspiciously. 'There's no such thing as a free lunch, well breakfast in this case. I learnt that the hard way.'

I smirked. 'You're right. There isn't. So, I want you to find out a little more about this.'

I threw the invitation that came in the bag last night at his chest.

'Please.' I added sarcastically. He knew I wasn't really asking, I was telling.

'Okay. Whatever, but I'm getting two big breakfasts and three shakes.'

I nodded, that was cool. Not like it was my money anyway.

**- Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

It was time for me to check out Breaking Dawn. It was a Thursday and I was at my friend Angela's place. She was living with her boyfriend Ben. They were both white-collar crims, a few years older than me. Ben was 26, while Ang was 22, but all round nice people, well as much as you could be nice in this world.

While I always had a fetish for anything pretty and that wasn't mine, Ang dabbled in 'restoration' if you will.

She's never met a painting she can't reproduce, nor a signature she couldn't forge. While Ben was more into electronic scams, they say it was all in Nigeria those email scams, but that was bullshit. Our little Benny boy orchestrated the whole thing. He was a smart kid.

Lucky Ang, she was able to have an apartment, an actual life. I didn't hate her for it, sometimes I was envious but all-in-all I did love the thrill that was being me.

'Bella, you look beautiful.' Ang told me as I was zipping up my ankle boots.

We were in her room and she was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, staring at me with a smile on her face.

I wasn't wearing anything special, just a loose black singlet top and black skinny jeans that were so tight they looked painted on. I thanked all the gods in heaven that I actually exercised, cause I know muffin tops aren't sexy. At just over a hundred pounds I was thin, but not bony.

I wasn't going to worry about a jacket, the club was going to be packed and sweaty with all those people in there anyway.

I left my hair loose in waves and my makeup light, just some bronzer and mascara.

'Yeah, I look hot don't I!' I agreed with a laugh. She hit me in the shoulder and rolled her eyes.

She jumped off of the bed and went to the dresser across the room. Ang turned back to me her hands holding a silver coin necklace.

'I know your birthday isn't until next week, but I barely see you anyway and it was pretty and reminded me of you so I thought I would give it to you now instead of-' She stopped babbling when I thanked and hugged her.

I put it on. It was gorgeous. A small silver coin that hung on a lengthy platinum chain.

'Thank you' I smiled. I hadn't received a birthday gift in years.

She hugged me 'Happy nineteenth beautiful girl. Now off you go. Have fun, and don't get into too much trouble, cause I am not bailing your ass of jail at seven in the morning.'

I snickered and hugged her before my ass disappeared through her front door.

**- Ain't No Rest For The Wicked -**

I caught a cab from Ang's place in Borough Park to Redhook where Breaking Dawn is.

I palmed the bouncer a hundred I found in the wallet that I had 'borrowed' on Tuesday, flashed him my fake ID and was immediately let inside the club. This was after I had payed someone to make a commotion at the back of the line so I could slide my pieces in my handbag to the side of the metal detector.

I pretended to drop something and quickly picked up my bag on the other side before making my way through the doorway.

Jesus. That was way more effort than what it needed to be. I slipped into a shadow of the corner and put my Eagles into the back of my jeans again. I feel naked when they aren't there.

Breaking Dawn was a converted warehouse from what I could tell and was clearly the place to be on a Thursday night. The bass from the music was vibrating, making the ground shake. It was packed and it was just after ten.

I walked down the stairs from the front door down to the dance floor below. There were girls dancing on a stage and a few in cages that hung from the ceiling. There was a bar on the wall furthest across from me, a little door to the left of that which I guessed led to Cullen's office and to the left of that there was stairs that went to a private VIP balcony.

I immediately made my way to the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks. I threw it back. I never liked being too inebriated, always liking to be in control, but the alcohol took the edge off and calmed my nerves.

Next, I ordered a vodka and coke, intending to sip this one rather than throw it back. I turned my back to the bar and took in the scenery. There wasn't much for me to look at for the moment. A few guys tried to get my attention but I looked away. No, tonight my eyes were all for Edward Cullen.

I turned back around to the bar.

'Hey!' I called out, trying to get the bartenders attention. A leggy blonde walked over and jerked her chin, indicating for me to order while throwing a dishrag over her shoulder. She was beautiful, long blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes and better tits than Pammy.

'They real?' I asked nodding at her breasts. She threw her head back and laughed, showing off her perfectly white, straight teeth.

'You got real balls, kid. Yeah, they are. How bout that perky set of yours?' She winked.

'Yep. They're a la natural. Quick question though, whens your busiest night?' Taking a quick sip of my drink waiting for her answer.

She shrugged. 'Probably tomorrow night, we got some DJ playing that's expected to draw a crowd.'

I nodded and slapped a twenty on the bar. 'Cheers!'

I moved away from the bar after finishing the rest of my drink, and went to the dance floor. I needed a better vantage point, but there wasn't any unless I wanted to draw suspicion to myself.

I danced, swaying my hips all the while looking around for Cullen. I spotted Carlisle Cullen, he was Edward's adoptive father. He gave the family business over to his son Eddie, a little over seven years ago. From what I hear he's doing pretty well.

Carlisle was flanked by Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. They were Edward's goons but there was still no sign of the youngest Cullen yet.

I caught a flash of copper out of the corner of my eye and whipped my head toward his office's opening. I looked down at my watch and started counting, I needed to see how long everyone stayed out of that office. Well, I hoped that was everyone.

Cullen made the rounds from the bar to check in on his bartenders and to grab a drink, to the security stationed in all corners of the place. Hell. He was so attractive. I want to lick his face… I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. He made his way up the VIP staircase to join his father.

I looked down and smiled. Ten minutes had passed.

That was all I needed to get in and out of his office.

I wanted so badly to go in there now, but I remembered my training, don't be impulsive, that shit gets you caught.

I'll wait until tomorrow, but then all bets are off.

**- Ain't No Rest For The Wicked -**

**A/N: **So another chapter been and gone. Read and review **please**! Yes, I know we haven't gotten to the actual stealing yet. This plot bunny keeps running away from me, but I promise it is worth it! Please review, I need to know how I'm doing, you see I'm quite attached to this story and hope others are starting to be as well.

Also, massive shout out to anyone that reviewed, put me on alert or favourited. You guys give me the motivation to keep going!

So, I think in the next chapter we are going to hear from mobward and yes, actual thiefella thieving! I just need to set the background.

Much love!

LadyMiss xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**

**Disclaimer: All things recognisable from the twilight saga are indeed from the creative genius of SM. I do not own anything!**

**B/N: **WARNING: There is going to be graphic violence, swearing, sexual acts/scenes, agreements etc. If this sort of thing isn't your cup of tea, then please head to the nearest exit, ultimately the top right hand side of your browser – click the big red cross.

On that note, let's push forward. Don't forget to review, they are literally like crack! I squeal and get the happy feeling in my tummy like when I see cute babies or puppies.

Also, sorry for the long before note but I got asked for what Breaking Dawn the bar would look like to me and for some visuals. If you go to google images and search for 'charlie's bar Melbourne' that's what I imagine it to be like. Except massively bigger! There would be a massive dance floor and all that jazz. But I love the bar and I hang out there a fair bit. Their Charlie Chaplin cocktails are somewhat legendary.

Put your big girl panties on, I'm introducing you to _my _Edward.

ALSO! BREAKING NEWS! ROB AND KRISTEN ARE BACK TOGETHER! Or am I just behind on this?

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I was back at Breaking Dawn. I couldn't have gotten any sleep last night even if I wanted to. I was too excited.

Too nervous.

I spent the entire night going over blueprints, my plans, cleaning my eagles and generally trying to calm my nerves.

I dressed myself in a short, navy blue dress. My piece strapped to the inside of my thigh.

Placing my bag on the bar I ordered a shot, tequila this time. The blondie from last night was serving me again.

'You're back?' She questioned while pouring my shot. 'Interesting.' She mused with a smile while gesturing to the lemon and salt, silently asking if I wanted to make it a slammer.

Shaking my head while handing her a couple of notes from my bag. I threw the shot back and relished the burn in my throat, motioning for another.

'I'm Rosalie, by the way. What's your name, sweetheart? You even old enough to be in a place like this?' She asked, while pouring the golden liquor into the same shot glass. 'I won't tell anyone.' she added, finishing with a wink.

I chuckled. 'Yeah. I'm old enough - and I'm Bella.' Why the fuck did I just say that? I wanted to slap myself.

'Well, little B, you shouldn't be hanging out in a place like this.'

'Oh yeah? Why not?' I got defensive, raising my chin.

She leaned a little closer to me. 'Cause little girls like you, they get themselves into trouble.'

'Trust me blondie, I don't get into trouble, I _am_ trouble.' I finished, throwing my shot back. I slammed the glass back on the bar-top. I grabbed my bag and turned back to the dance floor. Blonde bitch.

It was almost eleven. Cullen should be coming out of his office soon by my watch.

I walked into the middle of the throng of people, turning in a circle looking for something to distract security. I looked to my left, and saw a few guys staring at me. I looked back toward the bar and saw Cullen coming out of the side door next to the bar and watched as he made his way up the VIP staircase.

That was my cue.

Turning back around facing the men eyeing me. I licked my lips and winked in their general direction.

Three of them went to move forward towards me but all stopped to look at each other when they realised they were not alone in their pursuit. They started trying to argue over the music and one of them punched another in the face, all of a sudden a brawl had started right in front of me.

Other people around the fight started to get involved as well. Security from all sides started running to make their way over to the brawl in order to break it up.

I laughed and turned around. Men – such easily persuaded creatures. I quickly made my way toward Cullen's office and through the shadowy doorway.

It was a long, horizontal corridor with shit lighting. I knew from the blueprints that the door to the right was the stockroom for the bar and the door to my left would lead me to the safe.

Quickly I made my way down the passage. There was one lowly security man waiting at the entrance to the office. Hitching up my dress and pulling the top down to show more of my cleavage, I hoped to distract him.

I walked quickly towards the guard and smiled. He was alarmed by my presence.

'Patrons aren't allowed back here missy.' He grunted.

I tilted my head and smiled, trying to give off a flighty air. 'Ohh, but umm, well my name is Lexi and I'm trying out for a new dancing position, and Mr Cullen said to wait for him in his office so I could audition for him? He said it would be okay! Promise!' I bit my lip. 'I don't want to get into trouble before I even start! Please…' I read his nametag and smiled shyly, 'Please Nahuel! I really, really don't want to get in trouble.'

He chuckled as he thought about what I had said then stepped aside and motioned me to go through the door.

Trying the handle finding it was locked. I looked back at the guard, smiling as I bit my lip again.

'Ohh! Also, Mr Cullen said that there was a really big fight on the dance floor or something and that you need to go help out or something! Sorry!' I smiled again, shrugging apologetically.

His eyes narrowed.

'Seriously! Go check it out.' I urged. 'You wouldn't want to be in trouble with Mr Cullen either, would you?' Please leave, I begged silently. I took a quick glance at my watch, I had less than nine minutes to get into the office, crack the safe, find what I was looking for and leave. All without being noticed. I prayed to every single god I knew that I could pull this off.

At that his face paled and he nodded and just left. I shook my head and turned back around to the locked office door.

I sighed and pulled out my lock pick from my bra and got to work trying to open the stupid fucker. It popped open with some fiddling and my heart started to race.

Taking a quick glance behind me, I noted there wasn't any sign of movement. There was no one in the corridor and that Nahuel guard hadn't returned. I pushed open the door and swiftly closed it behind me.

I took a deep breath and looked around. It was a really large office, but very plain.

Impersonal.

Nothing hung on the walls like posters or photos or graduation certificates. Just bare white walls. There was a large black leather couch in the corner, and an intimidating looking mahogany desk in the centre of the furthest wall from me.

Behind the desk an extremely large chrome plated safe stood. Now, _that_ was intimidating.

I took a deep breath and starting walking towards it and fished out some gloves from my bra pulling them on as I walked.

I took another quick glance at my watch. Seven and a half minutes to go.

Fuck.

I pulled on the outermost glass doors of the safe to reveal the numbered dial. Closing my eyes, I put my hand on the metal. It was cold to the touch and gave me a shiver.

I took a deep breath and raised my other hand to the dial. This had to be done all by touch. I began to twist the dial, intently listening, trying to feel the first steel bar drop and move away from the lock mechanism.

The movement is extremely minute, barely a slight touch to anyone else, unless you were trained to feel it.

This safe had a six lock drop apparatus. I took another deep breath and looked at my watch, six minutes.

I felt the first bar slide out of the mechanism and I smiled. Once I got the first out, the others would be slightly easier. Only five more to go, I turned the dial back around to the right and felt the second bar drop. Finding the third after turning it twice again. It took mad skills and practice in order to keep the dial turning all the while feeling for the tell tale feel of the lock dropping.

The last three came almost instantaneously for me.

I got motherfucking lucky. I knew that.

I had two minutes to get in and get the fuck of the safe. I dragged open the heavy metal door and was met with stainless steel shelves.

I gasped.

'No. No. No.' I moaned. 'No!'

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! How?!' I almost screamed. My stomach was in my ass, my heart was beating loudly in my ears, and I could barely draw enough oxygen into my lungs.

It was empty.

Save for ten grand, two nines and a 'Busty Blondes' porn magazine. This is a sick joke.

This did not just happen.

I was shaking as I took the cash and shoved it in my bag. I slammed the safe door shut and reactivated the mechanisms.

Pulling open the office door, I ran down the corridor while tearing off my gloves. I felt like I was going to throw up.

'Calm down, Bella! For fucks sake!' I hissed to myself.

I slowed down and walked back into the crowded room of Breaking Dawn. It had felt like a lifetime since I was in here. In reality it was only fifteen minutes.

Jesus. I felt as if iced water was slowly trickling down my spine. I shuddered, feeling as though I couldn't breathe.

I headed for the exit staircase that led me to the outside world and ran up them as quickly as I could. Throwing one last glance over my shoulder, I was met with piercing green eyes looking at me from the VIP balcony.

I felt my eyes widen and twirled back around. Swallowing my fear I calmly exited the building.

-** Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

I had calmed down since the debacle at Breaking Dawn. I was relaxed, level headed. Hell, even smiling. However, looking in the rear view mirror I barely recognised myself. My normally milk chocolate eyes, were a shining black onyx.

I had taken a car outside of Breaking Dawn, an Audi TT I think. I drove back to the warehouse, changed out of the dress and into some black jeans and a black lace shirt.

I jumped back in the car, and was currently heading toward Brighton Beach – to the Russians. I wanted answers.

Pulling into Demetri's gravel driveway I put the car into park. I checked the mags in my Eagles and slid out of the car, quickly tucking my guns into my jeans.

I knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer while thinking about how much I really wanted a cigarette.

I looked around. It was a quiet street, not anything was happening at this time of night, not even a car driving by.

The door swung inwards and I whipped my head back around to face the doorway. Bright light and smoke flooded the porch while the stench of weed engulfed my nostrils.

Vladimir's head poked out from around the front door, he chuckled when he saw me, and motioned with his hands for me to come inside. I winked at him as I walked into the den.

It was a cosy room. A large TV was on the hanging on the wall with a large black lounge suite surrounding it. A few paintings hung around the place but all in all it wasn't anything special.

There weren't too many people about. Four men were sitting on the lounge and another five were around a felt table playing cards.

I wandered toward the game and sat my ass down in what I assumed to be Vladimir's seat.

'Demetri' I offered in greeting.

'Little Bella!' He opened his arms wide, a smile on his face as if we were old friends. I tilted my head as I studied him. He had aged a lot since I had last seen him. The wrinkles on his face had become more pronounced, his skin looked paler than usual but his grey eyes still shined with haughty malice and intelligence.

I looked away from him and schooled my face into one of confusion. 'Well D, I'm slightly confused. You see I was conducting some business before, run of the mill sort of stuff. You see I wandered into Cullen's club and stumbled across his safe in my travels, silly fucker must have forgotten to lock it or something. Anyway the funny thing is, that it was _empty_.'

My last word rang out around the room; I heard someone choke on a drink and looked up into Demetri's eyes. They locked onto mine. He was trying not to give anything away.

'Wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?' I questioned while playing with the cards in front of me. I clicked my tongue. 'Because I would be very, very angry if someone only gave me half the information I required.'

His eyes narrowed, trying to will me into submission, 'Bella, I didn't know. For that, I am sorry. But you can't fault me for that. Cullen must have found out somehow or something!' He spat out quickly.

'No Demetri, that is where you are wrong. Very – fucking – wrong. I can fault you, because you fucked up! You could have gotten me killed, or worse, in Cullen's basement having my fucking fingernails torn off so he could get to you! Be fucking thankful you dirty old bastard that it was me knocking on your door tonight.' I took in a deep breath through my nose, 'I digress. Anyway, you're going to pay with your life.' I told him simply, smiling.

He started laughing, and so did his crew.

'Bella, Bella, Bella!' He chuckled. 'You are severely outnumbered, little girl. You can't touch me!' He snorted. 'And anyway, it may have been that I didn't know that the safe would be empty, but that's what the invitation was for!'

'What was the invitation for?' I hissed.

'A…' he stalled, looking around for the right words, 'contingency plan of sorts I guess. I knew there may have been a small chance that Cullen would hear about something and move the contents of his safe to his home, hence the invitation. Lets you in to the party, and ultimately to his personal safe.' He finished.

Demetri was a cocky asshole. I couldn't wait to wipe that fucking smirk of his fucking face.

I raised my eyebrows in challenge. Fine, he wants to play it that way.

'You always were a son of bitch.' I bit back.

I pushed myself back off my feet across the floor to slide the chair along the wood. Getting up off the chair and kicked it toward the poker table as a distraction while grabbing my guns from my jeans and shooting at the four men seated on the lounge.

I fired four shots, two from each eagle, in quick succession. Two hit, one in between the eyes, the other just a little to right of the centre forehead. Blood sprayed over the walls. One bullet shot another in the shoulder and the other lodged itself in the wall behind a lucky fucker's head.

I growled. I was meant to be a thief. _Not_ a motherfucking assassin.

Bullets started to spray at me so I dropped and stuck myself to the floor. Blindly, I was emptying my mags into the legs of all the bastards at the card table.

Hearing howls of pain knowing that at least some bullets had lodged themselves in muscle.

I was out of rounds, so I let the empties drop from my guns pulled more mags from my back pockets. Reloading quickly.

'At least when we kill her, we can fuck her.' Hearing one call to me.

I wasn't exactly sure what happened after that, but a red haze came over my brain, like a red dust storm in the desert.

I was shaking from my anger, but my arms somehow stilled.

Squeezing the triggers at the lounge, I hit my targets and watched their foreheads explode. I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled myself upwards, my stomach muscles were killing me, but I fired three times more anyway. Each bullet hitting the intended target.

I scrambled up against the wall, only Vladimir and Demetri were left now.

'This all would have been okay if you weren't such a cocky bastard, D.' I shouted.

No reply. Instead, I saw a movement out of my eye and shot at Vladimir moving, trying to find cover. His body slumped to the floor blood starting to pool onto the floor already.

'Only you and me left, D.' I chuckled.

'Bella!' He cried. 'Stop, please.' He begged.

Giggling I got up. Not caring if he was armed. He shot at me mainly missing, except one stray bullet hit me in the shoulder.

I groaned lowly in pain as a fiery agony started to sear its way down my right arm but I knew he was out of rounds now as he frantically kept trying to pull the trigger, praying that more rounds would magically appear in the gun. I looked down at my wound, noting that it was just a flesh wound and would probably heal up in the next couple of weeks. Lucky.

I walked over to where he was hiding and stared at him impassively before leaning down and shoving the gun into his mouth.

'Say hi to your mother for me, D' I winked with a smirk before pulling the trigger, watching his brains splatter out across the wall behind him and sliding down. The light faded out of his eyes.

I felt drunk with power, the rusty smell of the blood stinging my nostrils.

Slowly getting up and looking around at the damage I had caused started to make the red haze had lift from my mind, but that did nothing to dispel the red haze covering the room.

I spied some cigarettes peaking out of the top breast pocket of one of the iced motherfuckers sitting upright still on the couch. I laughed as I nicked them.

Still feeling myself smiling as I exited the house, lighting up a cigarette as I drove back to the warehouse.

-** Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

**EPOV**

I could hear the phone ringing somewhere in my consciousness. I groaned and rolled over to the side of bed.

Blindly I reached over and slapped my hand around my bedside table to reach my cell. I found the stupid shrilling thing and proceeded to answer it.

'Cullen.' I growled through the speaker. What the fuck is the time?

'Boss! Its Jacob' a voice squeaked through the other end, 'I gots some info for ya!'

'Spit it out'

'Umm… well, you know. Ahh…'

'Spit. It. Out!' I growled.

'Someone - they umm - they smoked the Russians! All of them!' He whispered.

That had me wide-awake. 'What?' I asked sitting up.

'The Russians, they all dead boss!' He repeated.

'Yes, Jacob. They dead, tell me how you son of bitch!' I yelled down the line, rolling my eyes.

'I don't know! The cops don't know either, they think it was a pro job, but said whoever did it had made a real mess of everyone.' He relayed the information to me.

I hung up. I didn't need to know anymore. Rubbing my palms across my face, I itched my stubble.

I looked over at the blonde head sleeping next to me and snarled lowly. Bitches don't get when they aren't wanted.

Clenching my jaw, thinking about how the kid's phone call had woken me up from an amazing dream, where that little brunette from the club last night, with those big doe brown eyes, had her pouty mouth wrapped around my cock. The way she had looked at me all scared, had me even harder.

My cock was still hard and Tanya was really only good for one thing anyway.

I pulled my nine from underneath my pillow and unloaded it. Placing the mag on my side table and checked the chamber for a bullet. I didn't want to kill the girl, just play with her head a little.

Pulling on her hair and she woke with a start. Her blue eyes widened when she saw my gun in my hand.

'Suck my dick.' I whispered while pointing my gun at her. Tanya jumped and quickly got on her knees, sucking my cock into her little mouth.

I grabbed her hair again and started to fuck her mouth. She was gagging and I got impatient.

'Breath through your fucking nose!' Telling her harshly. Tanya complied and started trying to breath through her nose.

'Play with yourself. I know you're wet, like the dirty little slut you are.' And I knew she would be, she loved anything to do with a cock, especially mine.

She complied with whatever I said and I enjoyed it. I was always the one in control, always dominating. Always.

I nudged her head with gun, reminding her that I was still pointing it at her. She worked her little mouth around me harder and I could feel my orgasm approaching.

Hers was too by the way she was working herself with her fingers.

'As soon as I come, I'm going to pull the trigger.' I whispered to her, the only other sounds in the room were her mouth sucking me off, and the squelch of her dripping pussy being finger fucked by her own hand.

She definitely heard me as she tried hard to get away. Twisting her blonde curls in my fist and I didn't let go.

'Fuck!' I moaned, bucking into her mouth. Tanya had the mouth of a hoover. 'Keep fingering yourself!'

She screamed around my dick and I could feel her body shaking as she reached orgasm, mine soon followed I pulled her mouth down as far as it would go around me and emptied myself deep down her throat. Pulling the trigger, right next to her ear and then felt her come again.

I laughed and patted her on the head pulling myself from her mouth. 'Thanks. Now leave. You know where the door is.'

Getting up off the bed, reloading my mags into my nine. I tucked it into the grey suit pants I had found on the floor from last night and I had pulled on.

Needing some fucking caffeine in me in order to deal with this Russian situation I pandered down the hallway into my kitchen. Not that I didn't love the Russians being wiped out, don't get me wrong, Demetri and his cousin Vlad had become nothing but a thorn in my side lately. So, this means someone was fucked over by the sons of bitches or I have a problem.

I called Jazz. 'Whitlock here.' he answered.

'Jazz, call the boys to Dawn, we have a situation.' I rehashed what Jacob had told me and he was impressed that someone could have done that single-handed.

'Very impressive.' He mused. 'But you should cancel your party then.' He voiced his concerns, but I wanted to see this play out.

'No, we keep the party on. I want to see who comes sniffing for blood. When we find them, we throw a thank you card as well as a round their way. Okay?' I asked.

'Fine. I'll round up the fellas and I'll see you later' He hung up.

I ran my hands through my hair and went for a shower hoping that Tanya bitch had left.

This party is going to prove more interesting than first thought.

-** Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

**A/N: **So! What did we think? Love, hate, otherwise? Please let me know!

Yes! Edward is a sick bastard, but I love him!

Also, sorry for keeping you on edge about the safe, but I PROMSE that all will be revealed in the next chapter. I wanted it to be in a more personal setting than the club, so ExB can interact a little better! ;)

And on a guest's advice I am in the process of getting a beta, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer!

I replied to all the reviews, so check your inboxes!

Much love,

LadyMiss xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**

**Disclaimer: All things recognisable from the twilight saga are indeed from the creative genius of SM. I do not own anything!**

**B/N: **So I'm back, so sorry for making you wait so long. RL has definitely gotten in the way these past couple of months. There's been exams, and classes and also got a position for my student council! But, I am back and have some holidays from uni (college to you other side of the worlders) now! Yay! So I can do nothing but focus on getting as many chapters as I can out.

Reviews are extremely awesome and shout out to my homegirl frostedglaze, she makes me blush… hard. Very, very hard.

Put your big girl panties on again! It's about to get bumpy!

I promise not to leave you all for so long ever again! Also, **don't forget the** **warnings **on this story – sex, drugs and rock n roll and all that!

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

It was well past midnight and the only sound I could hear in the warehouse was my steady intake of breath and the slight pat of my cloth-covered foot on the beam as I walked across it.

I looked down toward the concrete floor, judging the distance to be about fifteen feet. Slowly raising my hands above my head to keep my balance, I shifted my feet slightly moving my toes to the edge of the beam. Remembering I only had a four by six square to work with I bent my knees, keeping my ass level with my feet and flipped down backwards off the beam. I landed on my toes and quickly rolled over my right shoulder as to distribute my weight and not jar my femur into my hipbones.

Pushing up onto my feet quickly I smiled at my effort. Grabbing my water bottle from the side of the room, I looked around while taking a sip.

I had turned the warehouse into a makeshift training center for myself. Blueprints and building plans of Cullen's house were tacked to the brick walls, while photos and information were littered underneath. Ropes hung from the exposed wooden beams that I had began to use as my personal gymnastics apparatuses. Once again learning how to jump, flip, balance and stretch.

I wandered over to the blue prints checking again the jump from the office window to the garden below was only twelve feet. I more than have that cleared. I stretched and could feel my muscles protesting any more workouts. I took another swig of water and turned around to get ready for some sleep.

Cullen's party was tomorrow and I feel that I have more than adequately prepared myself for it. I knew the place backwards, knew where security was going to be, knew where Cullen was going to be, and knew where my getaway ride was.

This was going to go off without a hitch.

I hoped.

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked **-

I groaned.

'Motherfuck! Do. Up!' I huffed, raging at a side zip that just would not fucking budge.

I screamed with frustration the sound ringing out around the warehouse.

'Dress.' I started to plead, 'If you do up, then I promise to not scrunch you up and leave you on the floor at the end of the night. I swear it!' I started to bargain.

Fucking brilliant. Negotiating with an inanimate object.

'Well done Bella. Talking to yourself. Wonderful.' I muttered to myself.

I tugged on the zip once more surprising myself when it did up. I turned around to stare at my reflection in one of the windows. I looked beautiful, I almost didn't recognise myself. The floor length dress was bright red, which set off against my alabaster skin perfectly. It was completely backless with a plunging neckline.

The red of the dress made my skin glow, the slit up the right side which was almost to my hip made me feel sexy, and most importantly the dress concealed my Eagles and my black shorts underneath.

I looked down at my sleeping bag, the invitation sitting there, mocking me. 'How far are you willing to take this?' My mind whispered.

Taunting.

I took a deep breath.

I was really going to do this.

Stealing from Edward Cullen? It was unheard of, but he went to so much trouble to move everything from Breaking Dawn and admittedly I was curious. Too curious to let it go.

I grabbed my guns and strapped them to my thighs after slipping on my black stiletto heels. I grabbed my purse rechecking I had everything.

I could feel my palms starting to sweat and my fingers starting to tingle.

I was insane. I had to be if I was about to risk my life just for my stupid curiosity.

With that thought and before I could lose my nerve, I twirled around and headed for the door, intent on going to this party and finally seeing what was so special about Edward Cullen's fucking safe.

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

The ride over to Cullen's place wasn't too bad. Traffic had thinned out a little since it wasn't peak hour. The sun had set a few hours beforehand covering the city in a blanket of black.

A valet opened the cab door for me and I graciously stepped out.

Walking up the limestone staircase, I noted the gorgeous exterior of the house as well as all of my closest exits. Jake organised a car for me which should be waiting around the corner - keys in the ignition.

There were candles leading up the outside staircase to amazing French glass double doors, which were open and flanked by security. The light and chatter from inside pouring onto the staircase. I could feel the vibrations of the music flowing up through my feet.

I made my way toward the doors, but was stopped by the burly guards.

'You got an invite there, girl?' A gruff voice spoke. I stopped to look at him, surprise filtering through me. It was the same bouncer from Breaking Dawn. Benny something? Benji? Ben?

'Umm…' I flashed him a smile and rifled through my bag to retrieve the invitation. I handed him the piece of paper while his buddy stared at my chest.

He looked over the paper, nodded to himself and handed the invite back to me. He went to check me for what I assumed was weapons and I laughed.

'Please! Like I'm going to be concealing anything in this dress!'

To prove my point I twirled around and pointed my leg out of the slit.

He chuckled. 'I suppose not.'

I smiled and made my way through the doors, very thankful and damn proud of myself that I could get away with that.

Damn. This place was fancy!

I wondered toward the large ballroom and straight to the bar.

'Scotch please.' I ordered. 'On the rocks.'

The bartender gave me a glass half full of the brown liquor and I eyed him gratefully.

'You look like you need it.' He offered.

I took it thankfully, placing a tenner on the bar and turned around to survey the room.

It was filled with suits, fake boobs, and even faker faces. Do any of these women have their own lips?

Or chins for that matter, I mused, as an extremely busty looking blonde sauntered past me and right into the arms of none other than Edward Cullen.

I chuckled.

I took note of her appearance stored it away in my memory bank. She could be useful later. I also noted that Cullen didn't look too happy about her sidling up to him.

Cullen was flanked on the left by Jasper Whitlock and the right by Emmett McCarty if my intel was correct. Two guys that were known for being absolutely ruthless in their pursuits of success, money and women although, not as bad as Cullen.

I took a gulp of my scotch relishing the burn in my throat. Taking another look around the room it was starting to fill up, the chatter growing louder as everyone tried to talk over each other. A lot of eyes were on me, especially Whitlock's which made me uneasy.

Alright, it was now or never. I had to make my move before I chickened out, or worse, threw up on Cullen's cream marble floor.

Placing my flute gently down on the bar I threw the bartender a smile.

I went through in my head the floor plans and where exactly the safe was located. Taking a quick exit out through the main doors, I turned right heading towards another set of stairs that would lead me to Cullen's study.

Surprisingly there was no security anywhere. It made me on edge, but then again not everyone is as fucking insane as I am to steal from one of the most notorious mob boss' this side of the world.

I took a peek from around the corner - still no one around. I walked quickly, making no noise and sticking to the walls until I reached the end of the corridor.

I quickly pulled out my lock pick and got to work on opening the office. I finally opened it after fumbling around for three minutes. My nerves were getting the better of me and I really couldn't have that.

I wandered over to his safe that was located conveniently behind his desk, which gave me good cover from all vantage points.

I once again pulled out gloves from my bra and got to work getting this thing open. My nerves weren't about getting caught now they were about what was inside this fucking safe.

I was excited to say the least.

Again, just like at Breaking Dawn I did it all by touch. Breathing deeply I pressed my hand up against the cool steel of the safe.

Slowly twisting the dial, I listened intently for the slight vibration of the drop from the lock mechanism.

It was all over in less than thirty seconds. I whistled at my own skills and giggled.

I took a deep breath and tugged on the stainless steel door, my heels sliding against the carpet under the weight of trying to drag it open.

As it swung open, my eyes rested upon four shelves lined with cash, jewellery and papers. I breathed out deeply, full sentences evading me at this point as I let out a resounding 'Fuck.'

I shook my head, clearing away my awe and quickly got to work sorting the worthless crap from the goldmines.

I opened the window to the right of the safe and looked twelve feet down. There was nothing but garden and a gravel pathway, which led exactly where I had parked the car.

The perfect getaway.

I turned back to the safe and I grabbed most of the cash I could, stuffing it into a bag I brought with me. I grabbed a strand of gold pearls and looped them around my neck. I snatched all the coloured stones, but what really caught my eye was the diamonds.

I heard rumours that Cullen had acquired this but I just thought they were just that - rumours.

I picked up the necklace very carefully in my left hand and brought it close to inspect the colour and quality. If I was right in my perusal, this was the Neil Lane diamond necklace - worth about a cool four million.

I'm sure my grin was very much a cat got the canary and the cream. My heart jittered in excitement.

I carefully placed the necklace in a small velvet bag and tucked it into my dress.

There wasn't any more time to waste. I looked at my watch and realised I had to get out of here.

I grabbed all of the documents, including a large red notebook and threw them all in with the rest of my loot.

The bag was getting heavy. I zipped up the bag and hauled it over to the window quickly dropping it out and trying my damned hardest to land it on a bush.

I twirled back around and made sure to shut and relock the safe. I needed to have a clean getaway with this and couldn't do that if they were alerted to my presence. Headed for the window I pulled off my shoes and threw them out too. I was chuckling about how easy this was.

My head snapped up when I heard the unmistakeable click of a bullet being loaded into a chamber.

'Turn around.' A velvety voice whispered to me. 'Slowly.'

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it wouldn't budge. Turning around sluggishly, I faced the man that had a gun pointed at me.

Edward Cullen was smirking at me with a lovely golden Desert Eagle, much like my own that were holstered to my thighs right now, pointed square at my chest.

'Evening little girl.' He kept his volume low. His voice like velvet tendrils, sliding over me, binding me to the very spot I was standing on.

'Evening' I breathed. 'I must have gotten lost… taken a wrong turn or something. Umm where abouts is the bathroom?' I started on the excuses and the escape plan.

The bastard chuckled.

I looked over him. Cullen did the suit well. His skinny black tie had come loose, the knot hanging down toward the middle of his chest. The top button of his crisp white shirt had been pulled open, exposing some of his muscled chest. I bit my lip and looked back toward his amazing green eyes that were showing me no emotion.

'You aren't lost. You've got some skill set to break into this and if my pearls around your neck are anything to go by' He nodded towards his now empty safe and my neck. 'Who sent you?' He growled.

I had forgotten that I put the pearls on. Fuck. There's no way to get out of this now. I either run or turn myself in to one of the most notoriously violent mob bosses to have terrorised America… I decided to run.

My eyes narrowed. 'No one sent me!' I snapped my mouth shut.

Bella, you fucking idiot.

'No one sent you, hey? You're telling me you managed to do this all by yourself without any help from anyone?' A hint of disbelief in his voice. 'How old are you?'

'Old enough.' I spat back.

The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile. 'Feisty too.' He mused.

I took a slow step back toward the window.

Cullen shook his head. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you. The way I see it you got two options. One, give me back what you stole and we work out a deal for you to… repay your debt.' He smiled cruelly at that, his tongue poking out to lick his bottom lip. 'Or I just shoot you.'

How did this go from being so easy to so… fucked?

'Well, I prefer it that you don't shoot me.' I supplied sarcastically. My anger was rising. I had to get out of here before I did something I would regret. Like getting caught.

'You should be scared of me little girl. I'm the big bad wolf, the thing that goes bump in the night, I am your _worst_ nightmare.' Cullen stepped closer toward me as he trailed off. 'What's your choice?'

My eyes darted to the door, while I took another step back toward the window.

'I swear that if I have to chase after you, you aren't going to like the consequences. I will break you and enjoy it. By the end of it, you'll enjoy it too.' He threatened.

I raised my eyebrow to the challenge and laughed, 'Catch me if you can.'

I dove backwards out of the window. Spinning once and landing on to my feet forgetting to roll and cursing loudly when my legs absorbed all of the weight.

I jumped up ignoring the pain in my legs and snatched the duffle bag from the bush. I ducked and narrowly missed a bullet.

I ran as quickly as I could down the gravel drive dodging stray bullets. Stones were piercing the bottoms of my feet but I didn't care. The adrenaline pumping through me was enough to keep the pain from registering.

I pulled open the door to the car and shoved the duffle in to the passenger seat. I dragged the door closed behind me and slammed the car into gear.

I sped off. No clue in hell of where I was going or what I was doing.

Edward Cullen wanted blood.

My blood.

I am so fucked.

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

**EPOV**

She fell backwards out of the window. I rushed over and saw her land on her feet. Impressive. She grabbed the black bag and started running, so I started shooting. Hoping to only get a leg or an arm. Enough to stop her but not kill her.

I liked this beautiful, feisty thief. She was entertaining and I was going to have a lot of fun chasing and ultimately breaking her into what I want.

She disappeared around the end of the driveway. I phoned Em and Jazz to come to my office.

I opened my safe to see what she had taken, which was pretty much everything. Save for a few worthless pieces of paper. My little girl had skills, especially since she broke into my safe so quickly, she may be useful.

Emmett and Jasper entered.

'There was a girl.' I started. 'No older than twenty, probably still in her teens. Brunette, brown eyes, pale, wearing a red dress. Find her on the cameras. Then find her.' I gritted out.

They nodded in understanding and left.

I sighed and sat down in my chair, wondering how the fuck she got away. I pulled my tie off completely and undid another shirt button.

I was tugging at my hair when Carlisle knocked on my door. I motioned for him to come in.

'There's still a party going on downstairs and that slut Tanya is still here looking for you. I don't know why the fuck you still put your dick her. You realise you can do better than that putana. Your mother's on my back all the fucking time about how you need to find a wife. I mean you're thirty-six, Edward. You can't do this forever. And she wants grandbabies.'

I scoffed. 'Whatever Esme wants, Esme gets isn't it?'

'Be respectful to your mother, Edward.' His tone authoritative. I may be the boss, but he's my father and you don't fuck with him. He's a scary motherfucker when he wants to be.

'No matter that I don't want a wife, let alone a kid. That's two things in my life I don't need right now. Never mind the idea that if I did, people would come after them.' I shook my head and threw up my hands in defeat. I didn't want to talk of this anymore.

'The party is well and truly over for me, Carlisle. I was robbed.'

He nodded 'I see. What did they take?'

'She. Just a girl, probably eighteen. Everything. Including my ledger, and the necklace.' I answered.

'You better pray to all the gods that she don't sell nor read that ledger, Edward. Otherwise your world won't be so secret anymore.' He warned.

'I know.' I breathed out. 'I know'

He nodded and left.

I need to find this girl, and soon. That ledger belongs nowhere but I my safe. It's a record of every business dealing, every hit, and every move that I have ever made.

I pulled some scotch out from my desk drawer and took a swig straight from the bottle.

Hopefully, Emmett and Jazz will have news by the morning.

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

**A/N: **I'm back! What did you think? Reviews are the sprinkling of crack on my cheerios in the morning!

I'm working on the next chappy. Hopefully out within the next couple of days! Leave me some love and maybe what you think is going to happen? I'm interested to know!

Putana – 'Whore' in Italian.

Much love!

LadyMiss xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**

**Disclaimer: All things recognisable from the twilight saga are indeed from the creative genius of SM. I do not own anything!**

B/N: Again remember the **warnings**, all the little under 18 duckies please press the red cross! It's going to turn nasty, this chapter is particularly violent.

Let's get this dog and pony show on the road. And please don't forget to **REVIEW! **I love it when you guys do that shit.

Also, to all the guests that reviewed. Thank you ^_^ I am freaking blown away by the response to this story!

**Please Note: **Edward is a sick and perverted individual. This is how I like to write him. He takes what he wants, from me too ;) and although I enjoy it, you may not. There's some **graphic sex scenes and violence in this chapter. Also EC in a suit. I mean, fuck me right? **

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

**Chapter Four**

**EPOV**

It had been three weeks since that slip of a girl had made off with my diamonds and my ledger.

Three. Fucking. Weeks.

My men were having no luck finding her. She disappeared without a trace. I admit I was obsessing, but it was hard not to. No one had evaded my grasp like she had.

Emmett and Jasper walked into my office as I was lighting a cigarette. I watched the smoke haze disappear through my open window. The same window she jumped out of.

Fucking jumped out of.

I took another long drag, motioning them to update me with whatever they had found.

Emmett threw a thin manila file onto my desk. I raised my eyebrows at him in question, he just shrugged and threw himself back into my black leather couch.

Jasper was at my liquor cabinet pouring himself a scotch.

'One for me too.' I told him. He nodded and placed the scotch he poured into a tumbler on my desk in front of me. I took a large sip of the amber liquid and swallowed it down, liking the warmth it gave me from my belly up.

After Jasper had finished pouring one for himself he turned to face me. Leaning against the cabinet he started to speak.

'She doesn't exist. At all.' He took a gulp of the scotch. I could see him wince at the burn as it went down his throat.

'What do you mean?' I questioned slowly.

'She doesn't exist. No social security, no birth certificate. No one has heard of her. She's been completely wiped from every single database - Homeland, CIA, FBI. Shit, even NYPD.' Jasper summarised.

I flicked through the folder. The only thing it held was an old photograph that was probably her as a child, still pictures from the security footage from my party and some photos from the footage at the club.

'The bartender who she's with is Rosalie Hale, right?' I looked at Emmett and pointed at the picture. He had fucked at least two thirds of my bartenders.

He grinned. 'Yeah boss, that's Rosie. She's a fucking firecracker! Haven't been able to get into that tight puss just yet.' He divulged. '_Yet_, being the operative word.' He winked at Jasper, with my second in command rolling his eyes.

'What's she got to say about her?' I fished for more information. Getting these two to give me all the information they had found was proving to be harder than getting blood from a stiff.

'Rosalie said her name was Isabella Swan. Or that's how she introduced herself. I went searching turned up nothing.' He shrugged in apology.

'Fucking useless.' I growled throwing the file back onto my desk. The photos spilled out onto the floor.

'Do you have anything else for me? Anything?' I spat. 'Make them look harder. Someone has to have seen her. Someone must have helped her get into my fucking safe!' I gestured behind me.

My rage was building.

'Did any of our payroll piggies come back with fucking anything either?'

Jasper shook his head. 'Nah, but that means she's at least still in the country.'

'Call Jacob. See what he has to say about this. That dirty mutt will know something' I told them both.

They nodded and left out my office door quickly.

I walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured myself another drink. I took a sip and held it in my hands, letting the warmth of my skin heat the scotch.

She was smart, my beautiful little girl. I was going to get her, break her and turn her into whatever the fuck I wanted. She was going to be all mine.

All mine. To do with what I wanted. When I wanted. How I wanted.

I could feel myself smiling at the thought.

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

I hadn't seen Tanya in weeks. She'd been calling and calling, but I was too wrapped up in trying to find little Isabella that I hadn't been interested in what she had to offer.

That changed today. I was frustrated and angry and needed an outlet.

She sauntered into my office wearing a skimpy black dress. It really did nothing for me. She wasn't at all curvy. She was too tall, too blonde, too… Tanya.

'Hi Edward' She breathed.

And her fucking voice was like nails on a chalkboard that made my teeth grind together.

I indicated for her to come over to a spot in front of my desk. She quickly made her way over to where I was pointing.

I grabbed a condom out of my top left hand drawer. I fucking hate the things, but there's no way in hell I am having kids and plus, you never know where these sluts have been.

'Strip.' I commanded in a low town.

She blinked as if unsure, but began slowly taking off her black slip. She wasn't going fast enough for me, so I stood up out of my chair and made my way around to her.

Her eyes followed me as I watched her. I saw her visibly swallow. She was scared.

She should be.

I ripped the rest of the silky material off her and she yelped.

'This isn't going to be gentle, but I guess you already knew that.' I whispered in her ear as I bent her over my desk.

I unbuttoned my pants, quickly rolled on the condom and slammed into her. She cried out in pain as her hips crashed into my hard wooden desk.

That was the thing about Tanya. She got off on her own fear. A masochist.

Thankfully, I was a sadist. One of the worst.

I kept up a fast pace, pushing in and out of her. She was warm and wet. Not very tight, but Tanya was like the business' bicycle.

Everyone has had a ride.

She screamed as her first orgasm over took her body. I wasn't even close to reaching that state of euphoria yet.

Not even fucking close.

I gritted my teeth and pulled out of her, throwing her over the arm of the couch in hope of getting deeper inside of her.

I pushed her head down toward the cushions and kicked her legs closed, pushing my dick back into her pussy. I kept my pace steady and reached around to pinch her nipples.

She screamed as she fell into another orgasm. I wrapped her hair around my fingers and pulled. I knew she loved that.

'Do you like that?' I asked. 'Do you like me treating you like a whore?'

Tanya nodded. I shook my head in slight disgust. Of course she did.

I swatted her ass with my open palm. Five or six quick slaps was all it took until her ass turned a lovely shade of pink.

It was a beautiful sight.

She wasn't as wet as she was when we started. Clearly her pussy was trying to tell me the overload of orgasms was too much.

I didn't take much notice.

I honestly don't know why she comes back for more. I think it's in hope of her trying to get me to fucking marry her. Which is never going to fucking happen.

I kept going. Tanya's screams echoed throughout my office and I relished in it. Her voice was starting to go hoarse with how much she was yelling. Over and over again with how big I was, how I fucked her just right, how hard she was coming.

By now they were unintelligible mumbles.

I still wasn't even close to coming. I growled and pulled out. My dick was still hard and I needed some fucking relief.

'I can't take anymore' She whispered. 'Please. No more, Edward.'

'No more in here?' I questioned while plunging a single finger into her tight cavern. 'Not in here?'

She nodded. 'No more, please!' She begged.

'Okay' I conceded with a smile. 'No more in here.'

I spread her ass cheeks and spat on her tiny little pink, puckered asshole. Tanya tried to struggle. She knew what was coming.

I plunged into her tight hole, and shit, was she tight. I moaned in pleasure.

'Fuck you're tight in here.' I ground out. 'Anyone else had you like this?'

'Yes. But fuck, not like you. Ow. Ow.' She wailed.

I kept going. In and out, in and out.

She was so much tighter like this. Her muscles were clamping down around me and I could feel my orgasm approaching fast.

My thrusts starting to become erratic, my hips were slamming against her ass until I was almost there.

I pulled out and ripped the condom off and came on her back.

'Fuckkk.' I groaned out.

I was spent and my cum was all over the pale skin of her back. I laughed and swiped some up with my finger.

'Eat it, like the good little whore you are.' I leaned over and offered my finger to her. Her tongue hesitantly poked out of mouth and licked.

She moaned.

I grinned and let my fingers wander down to her pussy. My thumb started to circle her clit and her legs started to shake.

Tanya didn't say anything no matter how much amount of pain she was in. She knew that no amount of talking was going to stop me.

My phone rang. I stopped my ministrations and walked over to grab it off my desk.

'Cullen.' I answered.

'Boss. We have a hit on the Swan girl. She's booked a flight from Washington to London.' Jasper informed me. 'We've pretty much pinpointed her location.'

'What the fuck is she doing in Washington?' I snarled at him. 'Why did no one pick her up crossing the fucking state lines!' My hands were in my hair. Can no one do their fucking jobs anymore?

I kept listening to what Jasper was saying. I pulled up my pants and buttoned them up.

I threw Tanya her slip and put my hand over the microphone on my cell.

'Get out. And don't ever fucking come back.' I stated, without much emotion. I turned back to my call.

'My father is going to hear about this.' She hissed.

I turned back around to face her, 'Good. Tell him when he comes around here that there's a bullet with his fucking name on it.'

Tanya huffed, threw on her slip and slammed my office door closed on her way out. My cum still probably dribbling down her back.

'Organise the jet and some firepower. We're going to Washington, Whitlock.' I informed Jasper and hung up.

I pulled out a clean, crisp blue shirt from the closet next to my liquor cabinet and pulled on some shoes.

I strapped my Eagles into my back holsters and made my way out the door, pulling on my suit jacket as the door slammed behind me.

'Watch out little girl, Daddy's coming to get you.' I muttered with a smile.

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

**BPOV**

It had been a few weeks since my infamous break-in at the Cullen's.

I had been hiding out with Jake for a few days, under the guise of needing a shower and a place to sleep other than on concrete.

I quickly left after he started asking me where all of my goodies were. Dirty mutt.

I made my way to Forks, Washington. Mainly through hitchhiking and walking because I knew Cullen would be looking for me through the usual routes.

I had booked a ticket to London with a small private air company. They were more than willing to take my cash and not ask any questions.

From London I hoped to get further into Europe, probably east as it would be easier to find a fence to sell the necklace. Then sit back and live the highlife for a while.

Plus, there are a few collectables I've had my eye on for a few years that I would love to… acquire.

I had packed my bags with my few belongings and grabbed all my cash from my hiding places. My bags were stowed on the plane and I was ready to go.

'We almost set for take off, Captain?' I asked as I trailed up the stairs to the cabin from inside the warehouse. 'I want to get going as soon as possible please.'

I walked to the left to enter the cockpit and saw the Captain slumped over with a bullet in his temple. He had a shocked look on his face, his eyes completely devoid of life.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' I muttered. I quickly looked to the windscreen and noticed a small bullet hole. It didn't have too many cracks in the glass so a sniper I guessed.

I dropped to the floor and pulled my Eagles out of my lower back holsters.

Cullen was here to collect.

I slithered out on my belly to just before the open door. I couldn't see anything and poked my head a little further out.

A bullet came flying and lodged into the wood a few inches above my head. I ducked and fired two blind shots back hoping to hit someone.

'Cullen?' I called out. 'You here?'

'Hello Isabella' His voice called back, echoing around the hanger.

'You've been doing your homework. The bartender gave up my name?' it was a lame attempt to try and stall him. All of my spare mags were in my bags in the fucking cargo pit. I couldn't afford to waste any bullets.

There was no answer to my question. Something was going on out there and I couldn't get eyes on it.

There was no way I was going to get out of here alive.

'What do you want, Cullen?' I yelled out through the door. 'Your diamonds are in the cargo pit, that's what you want, isn't it?'

'Oh, I have my diamonds, Isabella. Along with your spare mags…' He trailed off. 'Look, I'm getting bored of this. There's no point in prolonging it really, you can throw your guns out, come down the stairs and come with me. You are so fucking out numbered little girl it's not funny.'

His little talk just made me angrier and if anything, more determined to get the fuck out of here.

'No. I'm right where I am thanks.' I replied petulantly.

I slithered back and got into a crouching position. I dive rolled over the entrance and missed the spray of bullets intended to riddle my body.

This is not going to go anywhere, anytime soon. I heard the slow steps of someone coming up the stairs toward the cabin. I extended my arms and shot through the narrow gap I had straight into someone's leg as it made purchase on the cabin floor.

I heard the tell tale yelp and a clunk as a body fell down the stairs.

'Spray the windows.' Cullen directed.

'Ohh fuck!' My cuss word was drowned out by the shower of bullets that they littered the plane windows with. Crouching into a ball I put my hands over my head to stop the glass that was raining down on me from cutting my face.

They went on and on until their bullets ran out. I crawled to the back of the plane. There was no way I was going down without a fight.

The emergency exit was shut. I needed something to make the door explode open, distracting them and I could take a few of them down without wasting ammo.

I looked around for anything that was pressurised. I spied a couple of fire extinguishers, but I needed something heavy to make sure the door came clean off the hinges.

Grabbing a trolley cart I laid it on its side and grabbed some emergency rope I found too. I tied the fire extinguisher to the top of the cart as best I could and prayed to God that this worked.

I took a deep breath and as quietly as I could I released the handle on the door. I walked backwards and stood behind my contraption, firing two bullets into the front of the fire extinguisher.

It took off straight through the door, not exactly taking it off its hinges but enough to blow it open and distract most people.

I holstered my guns and crawled quickly back toward the cabin stairs along the aisle intending to shoot all of these motherfuckers.

Looking back behind me hurriedly to see if anyone had made their way up the back yet, I ran head first into something hard.

I whipped my head around coming face first with shiny black boots. I felt my eyes widen and I went to grab for my Eagles when I felt the cool metal of a gun being pressed up to the back of my head.

'Get on your knees.' I knew that voice.

'I said, get on your knees.' Cullen repeated.

I slowly did what he told me to. I looked up into his face and could see the anger in his eyes. His golden Eagles were pointed straight at the middle of my forehead.

'You tried little girl. Clearly you just weren't good enough.'

'Fuck you!' I spat. 'I'm the best there ever was! No one has done what I have done. No one has had the balls.'

'Yet, here you are on your knees in front of me.' He said with a smile. 'I can't say I don't enjoy it.'

My heart rate spiked and I lunged for him. I saw him throw his right gun up and grab it by the barrel, his hand went to his shoulder and the gun flew back down.

The world went black.

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked –**

**A/N: **So. What you think? Sorry it was late, I haven't had an internet connection for a week. Sad times! Hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas! Have a few drinks, I sure as hell will be. **Don't forget to review, I love that shit. **


End file.
